1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-bendable medical device in which a plurality of bending portions for bending operation are disposed in an insertion portion for insertion into a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-177200, an endoscope with two bends is disclosed. The endoscope with the two bends has an elongated insertion portion for insertion into a body. The insertion portion includes distal-side and proximal-side bending portions to be bent in vertical and horizontal directions in the distal end of the insertion portion. In a bending tube of each bending portion, many cylindrical bending pieces are axially coaxially arranged, and are rotationally connected to each other. The bending pieces adjoining to a predetermined bending piece on the distal and proximal sides are rotatable in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction, and the bending tube can be bent as a whole in an optional direction of the vertical and horizontal directions. At upper, lower, left and right positions in an internal peripheral portion of the bending piece, wire receiving portions are disposed. Through the wire receiving portions at the upper, lower, left and right positions, traction wires for bending motions in vertical and horizontal directions are passed, respectively. The distal ends of the traction wires are fixed to the distal end of the bending portion. The traction wires are passed through the insertion portion and introduced into an operation portion connected to the proximal end of the insertion portion. The traction of the traction wires for the bending motions in the vertical and horizontal directions makes it possible to bend the bending portion in the vertical and horizontal directions.